


Refresher Course

by insanechayne



Series: Class Is In Session [2]
Category: Actor RPF, The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Changing Room Sex, Dominant Norman is still best Norman, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanechayne/pseuds/insanechayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is chasing skirts again. Norman gives him another lesson in humility and possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresher Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> A few people were asking me to write the sequel to A Lesson To Be Learned, so I did.  
> I'm putting the two together in a series, the Class Is In Session series, and I'm thinking I might write a few more of these types of drabbles, if this gets enough love.  
> Enjoy.

Sean was back to chasing skirts again. He and Norman had gone to the mall that day under the pretense of buying some new band tees, since a few of Norman’s were looking a little beat up, but had turned into a fiasco of harassment and a fake Irish accent.

When they went to Spencer’s to look at the racks upon racks of shirts, Norman didn’t pay Sean much attention when he wanted to go look at something else. Spencer’s was a novelty store, anyway, so it figured that some lewd keychain, shot glass, or sticker had captured his friend’s short attention.

Norman was too busy studying the shirt displays on the wall to keep an eye on Sean, but it honestly came as no surprise when he heard a thick Irish brogue whispering sweet nothings in some other area of the store, and then the tell-tale smacking sound of his friend’s cheek being slapped, again. Norman shook his head, throwing the shirt he’d been examining over his arm, and went off to find Sean.

Sean was standing in the “adult novelties” section, rubbing his cheek with his palm and muttering under his breath. Norman didn’t ask what had happened, because frankly he didn’t care; he simply grabbed Sean’s wrist and dragged him along with him to the guy working the register.

“Excuse me, where’s the dressing room? I found a shirt I’d like to try on.” Norman asked, polite as ever, not letting on just how thinly worn his patience was.

The guy pointed around a sharp corner, “It’s the first door on your left after you take that little turn,” then went back to fiddling with the counter displays. Thankfully the guy’s attention was somewhere else entirely, and so he didn’t notice Norman pulling Sean with him into the changing room.

The dressing room had a bench that ran along one wall, which had just enough length for two people to sit down, or one person to sort of lay down, and that was plenty of room for Norman.

Norman shut and locked the door as quietly as he could, taking extra care not to alert the staff’s attention, then promptly shoved Sean into the wall, his back hitting it with a muted thump. He fisted the other man’s shirt front tightly in his fist, putting as vicious of a snarl on his face as he could.

“What the fuck did you do this time, you idiot?” Norman growled out, his face just inches from Sean’s.

Sean’s blue eyes widened slightly under the weight of his friend’s glare, “I was just flirting with the girl is all. She had red hair, Normy. What was I supposed to do?”

Norman chuckled, remembering well Sean’s fondness for red hair, but then his face grew hard again, all business. “I think not getting yourself slapped would have been a good place to start. I’m guessing you forgot what I taught you last night at Hooters, so I guess I’ll have to give you a little refresher course.”

Norman pulled Sean roughly away from the wall, shoving him down to the bench instead. He quickly pushed his jeans down to a little past his knees, his cock already hard from what he was planning to do to his friend.

“Suck,” Norman commanded, putting a hand to the back of Sean’s head and pulling him forward a bit.

Sean eagerly obliged, his tongue soft and warm and wet as it trailed a blazing path all along Norman’s shaft, from base to tip. Norman had to hold back a groan of pleasure at the tingling feeling bubbling under the surface of his skin, his fingers winding into Sean’s hair and gripping tightly.

Surprisingly enough, Sean was sober this afternoon, and had planned to get himself into trouble all along. Norman’s dominating routine the night before had cut through the haze of alcohol that had been clouding Sean’s brain, piercing right through to the kinks he didn’t even realize he had, and he just had to have another taste of it before they had to leave for their respective states again.

Yes, there had been a pretty redhead who had entered the store, and Sean did find her wildly attractive, but the thought of Norman playing teacher again aroused him a hell of a lot more than the little ginger did. He’d already been half-cocked as he made his quip to the girl just thinking about the previous night’s escapade; luckily she hadn’t noticed, or things might have gotten out of hand.

Now, though, he was fully-cocked, and with a nice full cock in his mouth, too. He hadn’t even liked sucking guys off that much until he’d met Norman, and he never enjoyed it as much as he was right that moment, with Norman’s fingers curled tightly in his hair, forcing him to suck just that much harder.

Sean’s mouth stretched easily around Norman’s girth, but his throat was having more trouble adjusting to the length. Norman was relatively average in size, maybe a half an inch longer than what was typical, but that didn’t change the fact that Sean had a gag reflex. He opened his mouth wider, hoping that would help ease Norman’s cock the rest of the way in, but soon enough the tip was pushing against the back of his throat, and Sean could feel the bile trying to push its way out of his esophagus. Sean gagged slightly around Norman’s cock, and coughed a few times as he chocked, but still he tried to suck his friend off properly.

In the end, though, Norman was still too nice to just let his friend suffer. Norman pushed Sean’s head away from his crotch, Sean’s mouth making a soft popping sound as he was pulled away; Norman had a better idea of how to get the lesson through Sean’s head again, anyway.

Norman sat beside Sean on the bench, then shoved his friend off, forcing Sean into standing. “Strip for me, Seanie.” Norman barked his order, sitting with his back propped against the wall to enjoy the show.

Sean unbuttoned the rest of his already halfway-unbuttoned shirt, shrugging it from his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Norman smirked and licked his lips; he always did enjoy seeing Sean bare-chested. Sean unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops in his pants and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door, before unzipping his jeans. This was where the fun really began; Sean rotated his hips in a sweetly seductive manner, literally wriggling his way out of those pesky garments covering his toned legs. Norman gritted his teeth, the moan in his throat nearly slipping out, and clenched his hands into fists.

Sean was much more unceremonious about his boxers, simply pushing them down his legs and kicking them aside. Norman reached out to touch Sean, his fingers grazing the man’s abdomen, and then his thighs, but refusing to go to the one area that he Sean wanted touched more than anything; this was Norman’s time to play, not Sean’s.

“Get that perky little ass in my lap, Sean, right fucking now. And I want you facing me.” Norman snarled his words, trying hard to retain his earlier viciousness.

It took a moment to properly position himself, but soon enough Sean was straddling Norman’s lap, his ass just a centimeter away from being penetrated on Norman’s cock. Holding himself in this position was difficult, but he wanted Norman to get angry and order him around; the sex would be rougher that way, and certainly more fun.

“Hurry the fuck up and lower yourself, asshole; my cock’s throbbing over here.” Norman sighed in frustration, wasting no time playing Sean’s little games. He reached down, gripping Sean’s ass cheeks in both hands and spreading him wide open.

Sean didn’t have to be told twice; he immediately began to lower himself, slowly, onto Norman’s cock. He gasped softly, biting his lip at the miniscule amount of pain that accompanied Norman entering him, but soon enough was sitting fully on his friend’s lap.

Norman gave Sean a full minute to adjust before giving a new command, “Rock your hips like you did when you were giving me that strip-tease. Show me how badly you want to learn this lesson.”

Sean slowly gyrated his hips forward, and then rocked back, increasing his pace in time with Norman’s moans. Sean fully understood now just how much Norman must care for him, because in this position not only was Sean’s cock trapped between both of their bodies and getting a nice amount of friction from the movement, but Norman’s cock hit Sean’s prostate with every thrust of his hips, and that set Sean nearly to screaming from the pleasure of it all.

Norman gripped Sean’s hips, his fingernails digging into the man’s skin, and began to move Sean at his own pace. He was so close now, since he’d gotten quite the nice blowjob not five minutes before this, and he needed to get fucked fast and hard.

Norman looked up at the man on top of him, taking in his every feature. His brown hair, so fluffy and long and fun to pull on; his blue eyes, alert and filled with lust and passion; his lips, quivering as he bit at them, trying to hold onto his moans, and still looking so utterly kissable; his long, supple neck, which was now sporting the bright pink hickey Norman had placed on it the night before. Seeing that bruise nearly threw Norman over the edge, and he leaned forward, his hands never leaving Sean’s hips, his movements never slowing, and clamped his teeth onto Sean’s right nipple.

Sean jumped and let out a gasp and a whimper, whether out of pleasure or pain Norman couldn’t tell. Norman had to mark his territory again, had to give Sean a small reminder of who he belonged to, and so used his lips and tongue and teeth to leave another bruise on Sean’s chest.

Finally neither of them could hold back any longer, Sean spurting over both of their bodies, Norman coming with his cock still buried in Sean’s ass. They both moaned quietly together as they calmed, and Sean rested his forehead against Norman’s.

Norman pecked at Sean’s lips, a grin curving up his own. “Are you going to remember the lesson now, Sean?”

Sean smiled, letting out a light chuckle, and pressed his lips to Norman’s, giving him a real kiss. “Yeah, I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Because I have currently started work on my first novel and already have quite a few people supporting me, someone suggested I set up a newsletter about the book.   
> It'd be mostly updates about the writing process, quotes from the book, and in the future updates about publication and when it'll be available for purchase.  
> The newsletter will be a mass email sent out roughly once a week. So if you're interested in being a part of this you can send me an email at chayne43571@gmail.com, where the newsletter will be sent from, or you can message me here or at my tumblr (insanechayne.tumblr.com) with the email address you'd like me to send the letter to.   
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
